The present invention relates to a storage unit for disks. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a storage unit for CDs, DVDs, VCDs, floppy disks, diskettes, ZIP disks, or other flat objects that might be disks, data cards, photographs, or any flat object, large quantities of which might need to be stored together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,682 discloses a multi-sectional storage receptacle for floppy disks. A number of pockets are arranged side-by-side, with respective corners of the pockets interconnected by connection element structures 19-23. That is, each individual storage pocket has associated with it a complex arrangement of interconnecting elements. Where it is desired to store a large number of disks for example, the storage device of this patent reference becomes overly-expensive and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,399 discloses a small CD container having interconnected pockets extending between respective opposed parts 12 and 20 of a hinged container. When opened, the pockets fan apart to enable easy retrieval and insertion of the disks. The storage capacity of this referenced device is limited by the hinged interconnection of the opposed parts 12 and 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,469 discloses a multi-sectional storage container for disks. Individual rigid disk receptacles are interconnected in an articulated manner by separate parallelogram linkages 2. That is, separate linkages are required for each individual disk storage receptacle. Again, where a large number of disks is to be stored, this device would become overly cumbersome and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide an improved storage unit for disks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved storage unit for disks, having a relatively high storage capacity, with a limited number of articulated components enabling expansion for disk insertion and retrieval.
There is disclosed herein a storage unit for disks, comprising:
a first end member,
a second end member disposed in a substantially parallel relationship with respect to the first end member,
an extension mechanism comprising a series of interconnected members connected between the first and second end members and co-operating therewith to maintain said substantially parallel interrelationship as the members are moved toward or away from one another, and
a connected array of pockets, opposite end ones of which are attached to a respective one of said end members, each pocket being adapted to receive at least a portion of a disk, there being more of said pockets than there are of said interconnected members.
Preferably the interconnected members of the extension mechanism are associated with one another in a scissor-like manner.
Preferably the pockets each have a pair of opposed walls, a wall of each pocket being attached to a wall of an adjoining pocket.
Preferably the end members each comprise an end plate.
Preferably a respective member of the extension mechanism is attached pivotally to each end plate.
Preferably a respected member of the extension mechanism is attached slidably to each end plate.
Preferably there are two said extension mechanisms.
Preferably the array of pockets resides in between said two extension mechanisms.
Preferably one of the end plates is received permanently within a container.
Preferably said one of the end plates is received slidably within the container.
Preferably the other of said end plates forms a cover for said container.